Waiting Too Long II: Just Friends
by Nichole Leigh
Summary: Sequel to Waiting Too Long, the "morning after"


Title: Waiting So Long II- Just Friends Author: Nichole Leigh Rating: G A/N: Sequel to Eve's fic Waiting So Long which I have posted as well. I recommend reading that one first so this one makes sense. This is my first and only GG fic, so please, be kind. Plus, I wrote it a long time ago! (  
  
Lorelai Gilmore bounded downstairs, humming quietly to herself. In the kitchen, she silently blessed her daughter's coffee making ability and settled down with a mug and the comics.  
  
Rory walked into the kitchen and stopped short. "You're wearing a baseball hat." Lorelai smiled. "Coffee?" "You're wearing a baseball hat," Rory repeated. "Backwards. You hate baseball hats. They give you frizz hair."  
  
"Well, my head is cold," Lorelai defended herself. "Besides, frizz hair isn't the end of the world." Rory blinked. "Excuse me? Okay, either you're an alien clone and my mother is in our spaceship, or you need more coffee." "You caught me. I'm an alien named Zog from the planet Zigaroo and I'm here to take over Earth." "The truth comes out." She pointed to her mother's mug. "Coffee. Drink."  
  
Lorelai stuck out her tongue before obliging. "So tell me about your big reunion date last night. Did he take you to some fancy-shmancy restaurant with a totally unpronounceable French name?" "Yep." "God bless the French." She paused. "Except maybe Michele."  
  
Lorelai stood up, grabbed her bulging purse and put her coffee next to the sink. "I'm off. Have fun today." "Barrels of it," Rory replied. "And lose the hat!" she called after her mother. "I like the hat!"  
  
Lorelai was barely halfway to Luke's for her second cup of coffee when Miss Patty intercepted her. "Lorelai! Congratulations, sweetheart." Thinking of Max, Lorelai smiled softly. "Thanks, but nothing's really definite yet. Um, how did you find out anyway?" "Oh, everyone knows. Kirk saw the whole thing. We're all so happy for you two." "Well, tell everyone I said thanks."  
  
Miss Patty patted her friend's arm. "Of course. Oh, look at that. You're even wearing his hat. I must admit, I never thought I'd see the day." Lorelai's smile wavered. "What are you talking about? This isn't Max's hat." "Not Max, dear," Miss Patty chuckled. "Luke." And with that she walked off with her usual dramatic air.  
  
Lorelai didn't move for a few minutes, comprehending all the knowing looks. Abruptly, she took off the blue hat and stuffed it into her bag. She didn't meet anyone's eye all the rest of the way too Luke's.  
  
She sat down at a table in a way that demanded attention. She sat stock still until Luke wandered over. "Tea?" he asked. "Do you have paper and pen?" Lorelai asked. "Why?" "I need to document the fact that you just made a joke."  
  
He just gave her a look, and tucking his pencil behind his ear went behind the counter to pour a mug of coffee.  
  
Lorelai couldn't help but watch his back as he poured. she thought to herself.   
  
"Penny for your thoughts."  
  
Lorelai was surprised to see Luke next to her again, coffee in hand. She gratefully took it and drank deeply.  
  
"Cheapskate. Make it a nickel." "Three cents."  
  
"Now that just doesn't have the same ring to it," Lorelai decided. "I mean, what if people went around saying 'three cents for a thought.' Doesn't flow off the tongue. Now, penny, that flows. Nickel flows. But three cents.no flow." "Shut-up."  
  
"Why isn't this awkward?" Luke looked taken aback, and Lorelai couldn't help but chuckle as he glanced involuntarily around.   
  
"Why isn't what awkward?" he asked.  
  
"You. Me. The morning after." "Damnit Lorelai, you make it sound like we're sleeping together." "Want to?" "What?!"  
  
Lorelai kept her face straight. "Well, everyone here already thinks that we are, so I don't see why we shouldn't just hop into bed and get it over with. Supposedly friends make great-"  
  
She was cut off short when Luke grabbed her by the elbow and began to pull her into the back room. She attempted to grab her coffee, but missed, and next thing she knew she was dragged into the small room with Luke.  
  
She smiled up at him innocently. "They're going to think you're ravishing me in here." He looked at her seriously, and spoke in a low voice. "What if I do?"  
  
Lorelai's eyebrows shot up, and he backed away to lean up against a shelf. "Nice to know you can still be shocked," he muttered. "Yes, the shock value of potential ravishment is still up there on my list."  
  
The stood silently for a few moments before Lorelai let out a soft laugh. "Now this is awkward." "It's only awkward because you want it to be," Luke explained as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Come again?"  
  
Luke straightened up and looked at his friend right in the eye. "You want it to be awkward so you can use it as an excuse. So we can both say that last night was a mistake and we're better off being just friends." "Oh."  
  
Luke looked at her expectantly, and when she didn't say anything he sighed deeply. "Lorelai Gilmore speechless. Never thought I'd see the day." "No, I mean, you're right.if it was awkward it would be easy 'cause then.well, like you said. But it's not awkward so it's not easy. Please stop me before I go into full fledged babble mode."  
  
"What exactly are you trying to say?" Lorelai took a deep breath before calmly meeting Luke's gaze.  
  
"We're not just friends."  
  
He smiled a little as he stepped towards her. "We never were," he murmured right before their lips met.  
  
-FIN- 


End file.
